


Stop looking at me like that

by ShyAudacity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e06 Required Reading, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Stiles is eight, Stilinski Family Feels, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and it went against canon, tonights episode was uncalled for, way to go jeff davis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He wants to kill me.”</p><p>Stiles looks down for just a moment. Just long enough to wipe that salt water away from his mouth and try to compose himself. When he looks up his mother is looking right at him.</p><p>*<br/>Too many bad things keep happening to Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop looking at me like that

**Author's Note:**

> This episode may have been a mess, but I just had to write about Stiles and his mother. Bad things have to stop happening to this kid. JUST LET HIM BE HAPPY JEFF LIKE C'MON. WHAT'S YOUR DEAL. Leave a comment below if you agree with me.

Stiles is eight years old and he thinks his mother hates him.

Stiles regrets not listening to his father, he wishes he could go back and change so he wouldn’t have to listen to what his mom had said. He knew he should have stayed put. Shouldn’t have followed his mother through the hospital. But she didn’t even realize that he was following her. She just kept walking. He didn’t say anything until they were on the roof.

“Mom? Mom, what are you doing?” he says. But she ignores him, she doesn’t stop moving until she’s standing near the edge of the roof. He wants to say something else, but he wouldn’t know what to say to her.

“Claudia, what are you doing up there?” the sheriff asked, pushing past Stiles, as if he hadn’t seen his son. Stiles remained silent, watching the moment play out in front of his eyes.

“I couldn’t stand being in that room anymore. Not with him looking at me like that.”

“Claudia-.”

“He’s trying to hurt me. I don’t care if you don’t believe me, but he is. He’s trying to kill me.”

Stiles’ eyes start to water, and the tears pour down his face. He would never hurt his mother, he couldn’t imagine causing her harm in anyway. But he doesn’t say that. He continues to stand and watch his parent’s converse.

“No. That’s not true. You have to remind yourself that it’s a disease. Remember what the dementia does, it gives you delusions. It makes you think that people are out to get you.

“You don’t see the way he looks at me.”

“Claudia, he’s eight years old.” His father tries, but it’s to no avail.

“He wants to kill me.”

Stiles looks down for just a moment. Just long enough to wipe that salt water away from his mouth and try to compose himself. When he looks up his mother is looking right at him. He’s been caught.

“Stop looking at me like that. _Stop it._ Stop looking at me!” She screams. The she starts running, running right for Stiles. Before he can react, her hands are on him. Painful hits and punches are being thrown at his small body. He falls down, trying to get away from his mother.

“Mom, what are you doing? Mom!” he cried. She kept hitting him, over and over again. He curled his body into the fetal position. Closing his eyes and putting his hands over his ears, he tries to block it out. He wants this to end. Stiles wants all of her pain to end. He just wants his mother to get better so that they can go home and be a family. But somewhere inside of him, he knows that that can’t happen. Not anymore.

“ _I’m sorry._ ” He yells.

When he opens his eyes again, he’s not on the roof at the hospital anymore. Now he’s in his room, on his bed, with his father kneeling in front of him. His father’s hands are on his neck and chest, and he’s saying something that Stiles can’t comprehend. But he’s so scared, so he grabs onto his father and doesn’t stop until his father is holding him. The Sheriff hugs his son, tells him that it was all just a nightmare, that it can’t hurt him now.  

 _But it did._ Stiles thinks to himself. _It did hurt me…mom hurt me._

“I’m sorry... It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry.” He cries into his father’s shoulder, because he doesn’t know what else he can say.

He is almost eighteen years old, and Stiles thinks that he killed his mother.


End file.
